Sensei to Husband in 30 seconds
by Ash the Duck
Summary: After a car crash, Kagome is left to take care of a 3yr old Sota and after a bad night that leaves her pregnant. When the trouble starts in steps Inuyasha- Sensei, he offers her a home and the protection of his name, but what does he want in re-turn?
1. Chapter 1, redone

**Summarized: After a car crash, Kagome is left to take care of a 3yr old Sota and after the bad night that leaves her pregnant. When things have gone from bad to worse, her teacher Inuyasha comes to the rescue. He offers her a home and the protection of his name, but what does he want in re-turn?**

**Inuyasha Takahashi. (Father Taisho, Izayoi mother, Brother Sesshomaru-school board head)**

**Kagome Higurashi. (Family: Mama, papa and Souta, brother.) (Name's baby Rin)**

**Keade Herb. The old woman who lives next door.**

**Kouga Gabaelf. **

**Ayame Runningwolf**

**Miroku (Doctor), Sango Buddha. Twins: Kirara and Hitomi**

**Yuka, Eri and Ayumi **

**Jinenji Egawa (runs daycare)**

**Kagura (wife) Moryomaru (husband) Hakudoshi(small child) and Akago(baby).**

**This story is greatly inspired by the manga 'Faster than a kiss' – Meca Tanaka **

**Teacher2husband.**

**Chapter One:**

**Shattered Glass.**

"Mama" A dark haired girl of high school years wailed, trying her best impression of a sad eyed puppy against her mother. Tears welling in the corners of her expressive blue eyes, a blue so vivid they could have revealed the stormiest ocean.

But for all her pleading it fell against the serene and un-moved face of her mother. "I have already told you no, Kagome."

"But Mama, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Kouga are all going to the movie." The girl, Kagome said, beginning her plea anew even though she and her mother had been arguing the point over the last two hours. "It's just one movie, mama. I'll be home before curfew."

"No Kagome, you know the rule." Her mother reminded her firmly, turning from the vanity where she'd been applying her make-up to level her daughter with a look that left no room for further argument. "If your father or I are not here, you have to stay home."

Kagome nodded mutely, sensing her defect.

"Now, do you want to come with us to your brother's play or stay here alone?" Her mother asked on a much happier note as she finished applying the finishing touches to her lip-stick.

"I'll stay." She conceded grumpily as she flopped down on her parent's bed.

"Are you sure dear? I know Souta would love for you to be there." Kagomes mother asked, as she twisted her jet black hair up into a complicated knot with ease, pining it into place with deft hands.

Kagome nodded her head vigorously, her own long ebony locks bouncing with wild abandonment with the sudden movement. "And I would be the only person there over the age of five, yet with no children of her own to brag about with the other parents. No way, I'd stick out like a sore thumb with black and green nail polish."

"I'm sure some of the other parents brought their older children as well." Kagome's mother said, hoping her daughter would change her mind. Kagome shook her head not about to budge.

"How's my princess? Ready to go?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he joined the two women in the bedroom, his large hand ruffling Kagome's hair on his way past to get a tie out of the dresser. On his way back a crossed the room he stopped besides his wife, careful of her makeup he gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he added a quite 'you look lovely' to her as well before he disappeared out the door.

"Little princess why are you still in your school clothes? We gotta leave in five." Kagome's father asked puzzled upon returning a moment laughter with his tie done crookedly and his coat in hand.

"She wants to stay home." Mrs. Higurashi answered for her daughter, catching her husband she made him be still as she fixed his tie properly.

"What? But why, Souta's going to be so sad that his big sister isn't there to see him play a dinosaur." Mr. Higurashi questioned perplexed, already fussing with the uncomfortable suit and tie.

"Tell Souta I'm making him a surprise. A cake, I'll bake a cake." Kagome exclaimed a smile growing a crossed her face as she spoke half to them and half thinking out loud to herself.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Her parents agreed, matching smiles on their faces.

"But are you sure you don't want to come, Kagome?" Her father asked, favoring her with his own rendering of puppy eyes. "It might be fun."

"Positive." Kagome promised them with a reassuring smile as she walked with them to the front door. "Plus some ones got to keep Buyo some company."

"That cat? Get lonely? I'd be more worried about him eating all the food in the house while where out." Papa Higurashi added with a snort of laughter, casting a bemused glance toward the tubby tom cat lounging across the back of the sofa.

"All the more reason for me to stay." Kagome added while her mother tried to deny their house cat's various appetites.

"You're stuck on staying?" Kagome's father asked one last time, seeing her nod he gave a loud sigh in disappointment. "Alright, but you call us if anything happens, okay princess?"

"I will, I will." Kagome agreed well naturedly, although she doubted anything would happen and was prepared for a long boring evening at home.

"Alright, behave. We'll be home about seven-ish. Diner will be a bit late, but don't spoil your appetite with junk." Kagome's mother rambled on hurriedly as she was headed out the door by her husband who was tapping his wrist watch meaningfully.

"I won't" Kagome half promised, with her fingers crossed behind her back, added a mental 'much' to the end of her words.

"Lock the doors." Mr. Higurashi said seriously after giving his daughter a light kiss on top her head.

**(Kagome's Pov)**

The lock slid close with a decisive click, sounding all the more dramatic for the lack of other sounds in the house. '_Woohoo I got the house all to myself! The TV remote is mine. Popcorn in the living room, here I come!' _I thought with devilish glee, cutting my celebratory dance short I ran for the living room. Stopping only long enough to throw a bag of popcorn into the microwave, before throwing myself onto the couch.

"Mine" I argued childishly with no one but Buyo over the TV remote, earning only a one eyed glower from the lazy and languid feline for all my effort. Sticking my tongue out at the beast, I returned his cold shoulder in favor of channel surfing.

After circling threw all one hundred and one channels, twice, the ding of the microwave was a welcomed excuse to give up the unfruitful channel hunt. Leaping up with more urgency then popcorn demanded, I hurried to the kitchen, unfortunately I should have used more urgency and sooner. Half the bag was burnt, sorting out the edible form and non-edible I placed the edible into a bowl for me; I called for the walking destroyer.

"Buyo, here kitty, kitty." I beguiling called for the cat as I dumped the burnt popcorn into his food bowl. He showed his appreciation briefly by rubbing against my angle, accompanied by a loud meow before he descended upon the helpless kernels. It was kinda funny actually, for a cat that stuck up his nose at any and all cat food; He'd eat just about anything else.

With my bowl of rescued popcorn in hand, I slunk back into the living room intending to enjoy my limited freedom. My parents weren't really strict, so much as overly protective and as a side effect they rarely let me and my brother out of their sight. I was lucky that they hadn't called old Mrs. Herb over to baby sit me, I guess being a high school student had some perks.

Though my parents had probably told her that they were going out and to keep ear out for anything happening. So calling a bunch of friends over was out of the question, but I could still enjoy the presence of independence and freedom. I thought somewhat discouraged yet not really upset over the fact. Shrugging the thoughts off as I hid my bear toes under Buyo's flabby, but warm tummy and we settled in for another long hour of channel surfing.

The phone rang interrupting another uninteresting loop of sporting shows, pointless dramas and brainless cartoon. There had been one scary movie, that looked half way interesting but there was no way I was watching something that scary alone, in an empty house, after dark. Not unless I wanted to spend the next week sleepless and looking behind me for the boogie man. So I got up and answered the phone without a grudge.

"Hello?" I asked into the house phone receiver.

"Kagome! The movies about to start, where are you!" Yuka's high pitched voice shirked across the line making my ears ring. Yuka's voice always edged on the side of shrill, the phone only added to the shrillness. And when Yuka yelled, it only got worse.

So I cringed, and it was only because due to guilt. "At home? Listen Yuka, I'm really sorry but I can't make it, my parents are out and you know how-"

"Kagggy baby! What's the hold up?" my boyfriend asked suddenly into Yuki's cell phone, cutting both Yuka's hollering and me off after apparently snatching the phone out of her hand.

"Sorry Kouga, can't go, parents are out." I wasn't able to hear Kouga's response as there was suddenly a scuffle over the phone.

"Kagome?" Ayumi asked meekly into the cell a few moments later, how she'd managed to get the phone away from Kouga and Yuka, no one would ever know as I could still hear the sounds of a scuffle going on in the background.

"I'm here." I replied as I attempted to think up ways in which she might have snatch the cell from the squabbling duo, without their knowing.

"Are you sure you can't make it? We could go to the later showing after your parents get home." Ayumi was the nicest of my three friends and I hated to have to tell her no, it always made me feel bad.

"Yea, by the time mama and dad get home it will be past curfew. I'm really really sorry; I'd forgotten Souta's school play was tonight."

Her sigh of defeat was loud over the phone line. "Alright, if you're sure you can't make it."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, okay?" I said trying for cheerful. "You can tell me all about the movie I missed and ruin the surprise ending, deal?"

"Deal, but get permission to go to karaoke next weekend. Eri's dying to sing that new song from Soba." Ayumi informed me over much protesting of Eri in denial.

"No promises but I'll try." I said snickering quietly while only hearing snatches noises of the other three were making in the background of her call.

"See you in class tomorrow," Ayumi said sighing loudly as the volume in the background suddenly increased. "Kouga says good night."

I laughed at that, Kouga was by far the loudest of the four people there and between those awful kissy noises he was making and the few words I'd managed to make out, good night wasn't the only thing he'd said. Kouga was a goof, sweet and spirited but a complete goof with piercing blue eyes and dark hair that never behaved. I had asked him once why he never just cut his pony tail off and be done with. One would have thought I threatened to neuter him, the way he held his hair to him and jumped away from me, like I had a pair of scissors on me right then and was gonna lop it right off.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that we both hung up, although I didn't stop giggling, it was then I noticed the time on the clock.

Phone still in hand, I stood there staring at the wall clock. There was something I was supposed to do and I had the oddest sense of running out of time but for the life of me all I could remember was the cartoon I had flipped the channel to right before the phone had rung. Screwing up my face in boredom, I still had nothing. I was just about to forget about whatever it was and march back into the living room for another good hour of out with TV when it suddenly hit me.

"Oh no! Souta's cake!" I gasped, cursing my own forgetfulness. They were due back in an hour and I needed to have the cake baked, cooled and frosted before they arrived. Grabbing my mother's apron off back of the pantry door, I wasted no time on tying it around, there wasn't time to waist.

"Flour, sugar, vanilla extract and…" saying the ingredients out loud as I piled them into my arms, "Eggs, milk, and butter."

After carefully dumping my bounty onto the open counter, I was off after bowls and other baking utensils, setting the stove to preheat on my way back across the kitchen.

"There, now…" I mumbled out loud, feeling awkward with all the silence, saying my thoughts out loud helped a little but the sudden silence was daunting. I flipped through the pages of one of mama's favorite cookbooks making as much noise as possible given the action, drumming my nails against the hard back of the cook book, bumping the silverware draw with my hip while I humped to some song I'd half forgotten.

"Found it!" I shouted in triumph to no one after finding the recipe I wanted. Then realizing what I was doing, I frowned at myself. I wasn't afraid of being alone for an evening, yet I was acting like it. The house was just too quiet; I could feel the silence pressing in on my like some giant smothering weight. I just wasn't used to there not being noise, school was noisy, my friends were noisy, my little brother was noisy, and home was noisy to, that was all it was. I tried to convince myself of this as I turned on the radio, and then adjusted volume to a level that would have gotten yelled at for being too loud had my parents been home.

The song that came on surprised me; it was the song that Eri apparently wanted to sing at karaoke. I smiled a bit, desiring to sing along to it as I mixed in the cake batter.

"I found a rock…" I sung loudly and a bit off key, but for having only heard it once before, it wasn't so bad off.

"Looks like your heart…" odd rock, I thought to myself, mixing in the dry and wet ingredients.

"I'll keep in in my pocket where it will stay…" even odder guy, I thought even as I sung along to the lyrics.

"Now that you're gone and I'm all alone…" I frowned at the radio, the flour across the bridge of my noise probably detracted from my level of scariness. I didn't like this song and when the radio didn't take the hint, I had to go over there and change it mainly to something else. I sent the radio another fierce glare from over my shoulder as I left it to scan while I put the cake in the oven.

"Burn! Burn! Burn! You're all going up in flames!" I shot the radio a death glare, this time it took the hint and changed the station before I started threating it with bodily harm. Taking extra care to set the oven timer, I wondered dryly if radio's have a twisted sense of humor or if it was just trying to jinx me.

"Had the chance, now I lie here, bleeding, dying all because of you…" the radio earned a dry look for that snatch of song, overdramatic I thought but didn't voice it, since I was busy with whipping down the counters.

"I love you like a car crash baby, twisted metal and burning rubber baby…"

"So broken, will I die alone.."

"Never felt better, the day I woke up dying…"

"Wish I'd stayed at home, all that's left is the wreckage of our love…"

"Don't utter a word darling, just die die die…" Finally I had enough, throwing my sponge back into the sink; I marched over to the radio intending to shut it up before it could utter another note.

"Today is the day I die…" the radio managed to blurt out one more line before my index finger jabbed its puny little button that switched it from FM to AM.

"If you can't sing anything nice, then talk nicely." I scolded the possessed radio, maybe Grandpa hadn't been all crazy and spirits really could and did possess things, with the way the radio was acting up I might have agreed with him.

Shaking my head to clear it of all thoughts, I resumed cleaning the kitchens with vigor while the news castor's voice chattered on about the day's events.

"Stocks rose and fell about three points, tally co. leading with the most gain for today. Also in other news today, Twin Zoo is proud to announce the birth of two healthy panda bear cubs. Also in celebratory news reports have been made that the Kikyo and her boyfriend might be splitting. Now on to weather…"

'_Rainy week…maybe that's what's got the radio DJs in such a gloomy mood.' _I thought as I mixed up the icing for the cake.

"This just in," the announcement was made with urgent buzzing sound that no doubt got people's attention and irritated them immensely all at the same time. "Reports are being made of a fatal car crash in the Dickson area, three people are reported injured, no details yet on their identities or the severely of their conditions, we will bring you more, every hour on the hour."

I only hoped it was no one I knew before casting the news report from my mind just as the oven timer dinged. I grinned as I pulled the cake out of the oven, it was done perfectly and not the least bit burned, I thought smugly remembering the radios choice song. Glance over at the now demurely humming thing, I stuck out my tongue.

My trump over the radio was cut unfortunately short, by a sudden burning sensation irritating from the tip of my middle finger. With a yelp and short childish cures I all but threw the cake pan down on the stove in my haste to distance myself from the burning pan.

After thrusting my injured digits under the running kitchen faucet, I took the time to examine the oven mitt I'd used. There where I should have spotted it before I put the basted thing on, worn thin by time and use, was a small whole right where my finger must have been.

"You, you jinxed me." I pointed the offended finger accusingly at the inert radio. Feeling all the more foolish for having done so, with a sigh I desisted next time I had the choice between staying home alone or going to some uncomfortable event, I would go with my parents and suffer through the embarrassment.

With nothing left to do in the kitchen until the cake was cool, I headed out into the living room, turning off the radio as I went. There was still nothing worth watching on TV, but I had home work to do. So turning the channel onto a drama with pregnant teens and little kids that reminded me of the entire ruckus Souta could make, I was content to believe there were other people in the house while I started on my homework.

The sound of the phone woke me, much to my surprise. Still groggy with sleep I lifted my head up off my text book of a pillow and glanced sleepily around the room. The TV was still rambling on, the channel was the same but the show was different now, how long had I been asleep?

Yawning I got to my feet, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I made my way over to the loudly ringing phone still sitting on the kitchen counter where I'd left it while baking Souta's cake.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to yawn into the receiver

"Higurashi, Kagome?" the voice asked, an older woman from the sound and not in a very chit-chatty mood judging from the tone of her voice.

Kagome nodded her head at first, only remember after she did so that the person on the phone couldn't see her. "Y-yes this is she."

" , I'm informing you on behalf of the police department of Raccoon city and Silent Hill Hospital that Hiro Higurashi, Yoko Higurashi and Souta Higurashi have been involved in a automotive crash earlier this evening and as you are listed as the only family member not involved in the crash we ask that you come to the hospital as soon as possible to sign some papers."

"Ms. Higurashi are you still there?" she asked after several minutes, while I was to stunned to reply, I just couldn't grasp what she was telling me, mama and daddy in a car crash? Bah there just was no way. They were way too safe to even get in a fender bendering in the mall's parking lot let alone anything major that involved a hospital visit.

"P-paper Crash C-Car?" I repeated hoarsely; even though I kept telling myself that it just wasn't possible I couldn't keep the fear from gripping my heart.

"Yes papers you need to sign at Silent Hill Hospital concerning your parent's crash. When can we expect you to be there?" she asked unconcerned about my stuttering, it sounded like she was eating something, probably chips, it sounded loud to my ears.

"I..I Hospital, right." My knees had grown week while I'd been on the phone and they suddenly gave out from under me while my mind started to fade into darkness. On my way down to the floor there was suddenly a bright white explosion of pain from my forehead and I was jerked harshly back to reality.

Thanks to the kitchen counter getting in the way of fainting I had to face reality as the real panic set in, what was I going to do, how was I going to get to the hospital, I couldn't drive and even if I might have possible figured out which lever was the gas and what made it stop, we had only one car and it had gone with my parents to Souta's play. At least the fall had hung up the phone so I didn't have to answer to that woman on the phone any more, even if had left a nasty lump on my head that was sure to hurt later when I remembered it.

It was late, too late for the city bus to run, but maybe not late for someone to be up. My fingers trembled as I tried to dial his number. I held my breath as it rang.

Rrrrrinnnnng…

Rrrrrinnnnnnng…

Rrrrrrinnnnnnnnng…

Finally after the third ring he picked up.

"Kaggie, what you doing calling so late, thought good little girls like you were supposed to be in bed and," Kouga, my boyfriend of the last six weeks answered the phone his rich and slightly husky voice smoothing over some of the jagged ends of my nerves. Thank the gods he was awake.

"Kouga! Thank goodness you answered! I need you to take me to the hospital!" i nearly shouted into the receiver.

"Huh, Hospital? Are you okay Kags?" Kouga asked I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine, it's my family, there was a car crash an-and I-I need to get to the hospital, please Kouga." I begged him; trying to install some of the same urgency that coursed threw me into him.

"Alright Alright, I'll be there in ten." Kouga agreed before hanging up. I didn't wait, I already had pulled on my shoes and was headed for the road where he could pick me up, I was too worried to stand still and wait.

Once we reached the hospital, getting in was no problem due to the gash from the counter on my head but getting them to understand I was here to see my family and not to be questioned for a head injury which was another matter. So after having my head checked and bandaged they finally agreed to take me to see my family.

"Let's see your hear to see Hiro Higurashi age 42 and Yoko Higurashi age 38, and in surgery at the moment," The night nurse accompanying me on my journey threw the hospital said after checking his clip board several times, he was skinny with pale hair and glasses three times too big for his face, already I didn't like him.

"Your brother Souta's over in the children's wing on the other side of this hospital, intensive care but stable and I think we got your pops down stairs, being the closest we'll go there first." The night nurse continued on in that nasal voice of his.

Several turns later I found myself underground and in altogether unfriendly part of the hospital, facing a door that obviously stated that only hospital staff was aloud in yet the night nurses behind me was insisting I go through. The night nurse finally realizing that I wasn't going in first stepped around me and led the way into the room.

A cold gust of air greeted us as soon as we stepped over the thresh hold, making me wish I thought to grab a jacket on my rush out the door. The room was very quiet too, we seemed to be the only two people in the room, although there were a bunch of tables set up with blankets over the tops of them, they didn't look like those hospital bed in the room's we'd rushed by on our way down here and it was way too cold for anyone to stay down here in comfort for long time, mostly if they were sick.

I looked besides me to where the night nurse stood, only he'd wondered away from my side and was moving down the row of blanket toped table, looking closely the end of each table. I couldn't see what he was looking at from where I stood and I wasn't curious enough about it to leave my spot by the door, the whole room gave me the creeps.

Shifting my weight from my right foot on to the left, I tried to ignore the creepy feeling and think logically. This was probably just where they stored blankets for patients; maybe keeping them cold was better than using moth detergents and having all the linen smell like moth balls. I nodded my head in agreement with myself, it sounded good, reasonable and not creepy. Were we probably just down here grabbing some blankets for daddy, and maybe each table held different sized blankets and since daddy was tall the night nurse wanted to make sure he found a blanket big enough to cover him. And as soon as he did we would be back on our way toward the friendlier side of the hospital to go see daddy.

I was so close to making myself believe that was all this strange trip was about, that win the night nurse motioned me over I went. Thinking he wanted me to help carry a blanket that he was getting ready to fold up. I ignored the tables I walked past, with their odd shapes hidden under clean white sheets, they were just blankets any way why pay them mind.

It wasn't until I was standing next to the same table as the night nurse, that I realized it wasn't so. The night nurse carefully folded down the sheet for me to see, and at first my eyes and brain couldn't make sense of the sight. There was an older guy sleeping on the table, dark hair like mine and Souta's and I knew if he'd just open his eyes they'd be blue too just like mine, but why was he sleeping down in this cold room with no pillow and the covers over his head and why had no one put a band aid on his owwy.

I must have fainted, there was something awful smelling being held under my nose, it was almost painful to smell. As my eyes refocused I found the night nurse kneeling above me holding that awful stuff under my nose, I pushed both him and it away from me as I staggered to me feet. I don't like him, I thought as I leaned against the wall behind me and I think I might have said it out loud as well.

I wanted out of here, no, I needed to get out of this room, now. Pushing off the wall I half ran half tripped my way to the door and I almost made it too. The doors ahead of me suddenly swung open before I could touch them, another blanket covered table with wheels was being forced into the room, and it seemed it didn't wish to be in this room any more than I did. It was giving the nurse behind it quite a fight.

The blanket caught on the handle of the opposing door just as the nurse attempted a powerful shove threw the door way. The blanket held why the rest of the gurney came through the door way, the shove jarred the still warm body; the arm fell over the edge of the gurney where it hung limply her head rolling to the side as well where it could stare at me as well.

I screamed until I fainted. And who could blame a girl for fainting after coming face to face with her dead mother who she happened to have been sitting and chatting with only hours ago. I came to with the foul smelling staff again, at least I was out of the morgue but then again it didn't really change much, the image of my parents would forever be burned into me.

After coming too, the checked me again to make sure the fainting was due to nerves and not a concussion from the bump on my head and then the night nurse present be with a stack of papers that must be signed. It was half way through signing the forms that everything started sinking in and I started crying. If not for the night nurse pointing at the paper and grunting sign here, and here and here too, I doubt I would have been able to see where to wright my name.

And I still really did not like that night nurse, by the end of those papers I think I hated him.

Kouga returned me home, I don't remember the drive I was too busy drowning in grief, but I was home now and if I could only find the key hole and get the key to go in, everything might be better. But I couldn't see the key slot threw my tears and my hands kept shaking and I kept dropping the key.

Kouga took mercy on me; He took the keys from my numb fingers and opened the door with ease. I fell against him too weak to enter my home. The house was to quite, as the morgue where my parents slept tonight. The thought brought on more sobs and I clung to Kouga's shirt.

I asked him not to leave; I knew it was selfish of me. He had school tomorrow and an after school job as well, he needed to get home and sleep. The last thing he probably wanted was to listen to be cry all night. But I am weak and selfish tonight and I begged him not to leave me alone because I was scared and I would have night mare of him dying in a car crash in the dark if he left me too like I made my parents do.

"Chill Kags, let me get you something to drink so you can take your medicine." Koga's voice was reassuring as he sat me down on the couch before disappearing down the hallway to the kitchen.

The TV was still on, I realized after a minute of staring at the moving colors on the screen. I couldn't make myself focus enough to figure out what I was looking at, but the colors were lively. Kouga returned while I was still zoned out to the commercials. The sofa dipped next to me and I felt him place the two pills the doctor gave me along with a glass to wash the medicine down.

Snapping out of my daze, realizing I was meant to do something with the things in my hands. It took a minute but I figured it out, swallowing the pills I grimaced at the awful powdery taste the left behind, all pills should be coated like skittles, I thought childishly. Wanting the taste gone I took a gulp from the cup, and gasped as the liquid burned all the way down.

I tried to hand it back to Kouga but he wouldn't take it from me and pushed it back up toward my closed lips. "Drink, I promise it will make ya feel better but you got to drink it all up." Kouga promised to me, like a mother does to a sick child when trying to get them to take all there medicine, the similarities made me relax a bit, fever medicine taste bad but then you'll feel better and Kouga said it will make me feel better and this stuff taste bad too.

I downed the drink as fast as I could; trying to lessen the length of time it burned its way down. It didn't seem to matter it still burned its way down and then blossomed in my stomach spreading the heat threw out my body. But the heat was followed by a pleasant warmth and then it was almost like falling asleep in the laundry basket when you're a little kid. So warm and fuzzy….

**-dun dun dun**

**Strong drink and medicine bad combination…what is Kouga thinking?**

**And where the hell is Inuyasha? Bwahahaha next time, next time.**

**Btw. No Zombies, I just needed names for places and zombies make me smile.**

**Q: Kagome needs a job o.o what kind of job does she get?**

**Answers. (Job must be something that an undoubtly for pregnant woman that would be bad for business and possibly fired for.)**

**Bar waitress. ?**

**Girl at a host club. ?**

**Any suggestion? etc. etc. etc.**

**Well this is end of this chapter! Please review because I just love them!**

**ps. thank you so much for editing this kagomelovemiko! -gives cookies-**


	2. and 2

**Summarized: **After a car crash, Kagome is left to take care of a 3yr. old Souta. After the bad night that leaves her pregnant, things go from bad to worse when her teacher, Inuyasha, comes to the rescue. He offers her a home and the protection of his name, but what does he want in re-turn?

Inuyasha Testusaiga. (Father Taisho, Izayoi mother, brother Sesshomaru-school board head)

Kagome Higurashi. (Hiro, Yoko and Souta. (Name's baby Rin)

Keada Herb. (Old woman who lives next door)

Hojo Resol. (Keada's grandson own)

Kouga Gabaelf. (if any ones noticed it does spell 'flea bag' backwards)

Amaya Runningwolf

Kikyo Miko. (Famous model, Inuyahsa's ex)

Miroku(Doctor)& Sango Buddha. (Twins Kirrara and Hitomi)

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi

Jinenji Egawa (runs daycare)

Kagura(wife), Moryomaru(husband), Hakudoshi (small child) and Akago(baby).

This story is greatly inspired by the manga 'Faster than a kiss' – Meca Tanaka

**Teacher2husband.**

**Lesson 2.-Voices of Yesterday. **

My head hurt a lot, a really a lot. It was like some angry little midget crawled into my head and was now wailing away at my brain with an ice pick, a set of heavy metal rock drums and a spork. An angry little man really had something against me and the sun. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and already I could feel it searing my eye balls from behind my lids.

I intended to roll over away from the evil sunshine with a groan. As it turned out I only managed to turn my head a few centimeters with a painful groan. Even that smallest movement sent my stomach into revolt. It cramped painfully threatening to toss what ever I'd eaten yesterday.

Had I caught the flu? I wondered feeling rather ill, I hated going to the doctors and catching the flu would mean I had to go visit the doctor.

"Mama?" I whispered into the silent house. My voice was hoarse and my mouth was as dry as the Sahara. The house was too quite. I realized a moment later with dismay that there were no sounds of Souta playing or mama cooking or the vacuum running. I knew for sure the sun was long up once I finally managed to squint into the bright sunlight. Weekdays Souta's in school, daddy's at work and mama's running errands. But what was I doing on the living room floor.

I wondered in confusion as I tried to work through the pain in my head. Maybe I'd gotten up this morning to go to school and then fallen ill? Could mama have told me to lie on the sofa and in my sleep I'd fallen off? But where was she now, getting medicine? That must be it. My head hurt too much to figure out the answer's to life. Life could sort its self out. Right now all I was concerned about was getting a shower that at least would make me feel better then lying on the floor whimpering about it.

Getting up the stairs was an event. Every part of me hurt. It felt as if someone had taken me apart separating me into piles of organs, muscles, and flesh and then proceeded to beat the living daylights out them. Once they were finally out of energy the decided to put me back together on a whim, though it felt like they'd failed biology a few times and got my anatomy mixed up. My stomach was definitely revolting.

After flushing what had been yesterdays' meal down the toilet I managed to heave myself over to the bath tub and collapse beside the faucet. The cool ceramic of the tub felt good against the fevered flesh of my forehead. With some regret I lifted my head off the tub so I could see to adjust the bath water knowing that the water would feel so much better.

As I began to pull my clothing off I noticed some thing odd, my clothing was already half off. While my shirt was on, my bra was only hanging on by the straps. It fell off as I pulled my arms out of the selves. The same with my skirt, it was pushed up ridiculously high above my belly button and no panties none at all. At least I still had my socks and shoes on. Well socks and one shoe, the other was missing as well.

Maybe I'd tried getting dressed while sick with fever or wiggled out of most of my clothing while sleeping through a fevered dream? I tried to find a reason for my undone state of dress, but the reasons I could think of just didn't seem right. Trying to ignore things I couldn't answer with my head aching as it was, I climbed into the tub wanting to wash it all away when by chance I spotted a spot of red along my inner thigh.

It was blood, dried on now, but where did it come from? I questioned myself after realizing there wasn't a cut underneath the smear of blood once it was washed away in the water. There wasn't a cut on neither leg nor any where else except for the small knot near my hairline on my forehead, but that had been cleaned and bandaged so it couldn't have gotten blood on my leg. Even if it had bled there outta have been some blood on my clothes as well as to have gotten on my leg so far from my head.

Things just didn't make sense today. I thought as I wrapped myself up in a fluffy towel attempting to keep the cold feeling away that had more to do with events of the past day that I couldn't recall then the actual temperature. Maybe I had a concussion I thought touching lightly at the band aid on my head, It hurt, but I didn't think it hurt enough to equal a concussion. Then again I wasn't a doctor.

After pulling on jeans and a sweat shirt I headed back downstairs. Hungry now that my stomach had finished throwing a fit every time I moved. Glancing at the clock as I came into the kitchen, I saw that it was 4:00 in the afternoon? No way has I slept that long. At least dad and Souta would be home in another hour, and probably mama too. She must have had a lot of errands to run today to be this late in getting home.

Still, I was too hungry to wait the additional two hours it was until super time. A small snack wouldn't ruin my appetite for dinner. On my way to the fringe something on the counter captured my attention like a fist to the solar plexus.

There was a cake still cooling on the rack and a bowl of blue frosting setting besides it. The cake was cold and the frosting was hard set in the bowl. I knew just as the events of last night crashed down on my head. I remembered everything and what I recalled made me ill. After a moment the tears started running down my face and I did nothing to stop them as I sunk down to the floor unable to hold myself upright.

I cried while the sun set and sobbed until I fell asleep. I don't know if a person can cry when they're asleep. I may have or I could have just run out of tears for awhile and slept until I could cry again.

The next morning I woke up cold and uncomfortable from a night spent on the kitchen floor. At least it wasn't 4:00 in the afternoon this time. It was however later then mama would have allowed I thought as another sob worked its way out.

I forced myself out of the kitchen unwilling to watch my mother's ghost make pancakes for me and Souta like she always would on Saturday mornings. I found myself sitting on the sofa channel surfing before I'd realized what I'd intended. Buyo lounged on the back of the sofa behind me, as if he could sense my pain and this was his version of a hug.

For the rest of the day I wept and sobbed while someone I didn't know and didn't care about on some 'reality' TV show raged, cried or shouted sometimes even happily about their lives for the whole world to hear. But I didn't hear. I just wanted them to drown out the sound of my own crying.

Day and night blurred into a strange cycle of waking up trying to eat, trying to chase out the cold with blankets or hot baths and when that failed staring at the television while I sobbed until falling asleep so I could begin again when I woke next. Sometimes the phone would ring or someone would knock on the door, but I couldn't summon the energy to answer them. It was just too much.

Until as if by accident or suddenly out of habit I happened to answer the ringing house phone.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi? I'm calling from Silent Hill Hospital to inform you that your brother Souta Higurashi is being move from the ICU wing to a normal pediatrics room now that his condition has stabilized. Visiting hours will be from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm. Thank you and have a nice day." The caller from the hospital hung up without any reply from me.

That call worked better than even those smelling salts had to wake me from my stupor. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't alone in the universe. I still had my little brother and he needed me now more ever. I couldn't believe that I had been so weighed down in my own sorrows that I had believed my brother gone as well. I was truly the worst big sister ever.

With that repeating in my mind along with other guilt ridden thoughts, I dressed and tied my hair back in a loose pony tail. Days of falling asleep with wet hair and not brushing it made it wild. I prepared for my bus-jumping trip across town to the hospital. Before I left I made another bowl of blue frosting and another small cake just for Souta. I'd promised him a cake.

"Souta Higurashi?" I asked meekly at the front desk.

"Name and Relation?" the guard behind the desk asked with out looking up from the glowing computer monitor.

"Uh! uh! K-Kagome Higurashi, sister." I stuttered surprised by the guards' abrupt manor.

"Right, here's your ID sticker. Room 224-Pediatrics second floor." The guard said looking up at me for the first time, handing me a sticker with a black and white photo of myself I hadn't even realized he'd taken. Nodding nervously I hurried away toward the closest elevator.

Once I found the pediatrics wing, I felt out of place in the overly cheerily painted walls. I wasn't a doctor, I wasn't old enough to be a parent of a sick kid nor was I accompanied by parents to visit a sick sibling, I didn't look pregnant nor was I a sick child myself. I stuck out being a teenager walking around the children's wing. I was half tempted to ask a candy striper if I could borrow her clothes so people would stop staring at me.

Luckily Souta's new room wasn't that far from the elevator I'd chosen. Sighing with relief I shut the door quietly behind me glad to be out from under everyone's eye for the moment. At first glance around the room I didn't think Souta was there. All I could see was a hospital bed surrounded by machines and tubes and wires, a night stand/dresser that had been shoved to the side to make room for all the electronic equipment. There was a chair and a TV suspended from the ceiling. Otherwise the room looked empty. Curiosity pulled me closer and I stumbled forward a not so small part of me scared to see what lay on the bed enclosed by medical machines.

It was Souta. It was bad, but at the same time not so bad. He still looked like my little brother, not like some stranger who you knew was someone you knew and love yet didn't look like themselves, didn't feel like themselves. Like how our parents had looked after they'd left. Souta was as white as the blankets they'd pulled up to his chin, and his little face was bruised. There was a half healed scrape on the side of his forehead. He had a breathing mask over his face and more tubes and wires leading to him underneath the blankets.

If I could ignore all that Souta just looked like he was having his afternoon nap, but he wasn't. I knew he wasn't sleeping. My little brother was in a coma and he might never wake up and it was all my fault. I screamed in my head as the sobs started afresh while I crumpled into a heap at my brother's bed side.

"Its better if you talk to them rather then cry. There's no proof, but I believe talking to those in a comas helps. Lets them know that there's someone around who loves them just waiting for them to wake up." The voice was deep and calm, yet slightly cheerful even when speaking of such depressing things. And the owner of the voice nearly gave me a heart attack. He snuck up next to me so quietly that I hadn't realized he was there until he'd spoken.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Just coming to check his vitals." The strange dark eyed doctor said with a half smile as he stuck his hand out, whether he wanted to shake my hand or help me up I didn't know. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, Souta's older sister and now guardian. Been wondering when I would meet you. I'm his doctor, Miroku Buhda. Nice to meet you."

"Uh," I mumbled intelligently as I found myself suddenly being helped to my feet and having my hand shaken simultaneously while the doctor chatted a hundred miles a minute.

"Right as I said nice meeting, but visiting hours are almost up so you might want to start heading home before nurse grumpy pants starts doing her rounds of kicking visitors out, and speaking of rounds I better get back to my own rounds. Oh and don't forget what I said about speaking to your brother it helps!" he shouted the last part over his should on his way out the door.

"Uh, bye?" I said to the closed door, although I half suspected Doctor Miroku to pop back in. Shaking my head over the odd meeting I turned my attention back to my brother on the bed, feeling suddenly unsure of myself and a bit coward.

"Uh hey Souta, I came to see you today. Hope you wake up. The doctor said visiting hours are almost over so I'll have to go, but you probably heard him say that already, "So um yea night." I said lamely, feeling all the more foolish for talking to some who for the most part was asleep. I was really trying to win an award for most unintelligent speaker tonight. Grabbing my purse I hurried out of the hospital.

Returning home I hit the flashing button on the house phone base, letting the messages play as I filled up Buyo's dish, again.

"Message one of nineteen. This is Kagome's home room teacher, calling again since she's not in class and I don't have a note for why she is not in class again this week." He sounded angry, but then again my home room teacher always sounded ticked off.

"Message three of nineteen. This is your landlady Yura calling to let you know your three days late on your rent payment, call me back." I cringed at that news, I hadn't thought about stuff like bills and what not, if I was already late for paying rent what else was behind and how in the world was I going to pay for it. I couldn't touch any of the money my parents left behind until I was eighteen and that wasn't going to be for a while. I needed to find a job.

"Message six of nineteen. Good morning, this is nana from Bright future for little tots calling about Souta Higurashi. He's been absent for several days, if you could be so kind as to give us a call. Our number is …" I wasn't going to call them. What was I going to tell them? "Oh yes, Souta could be in tomorrow or next year or he might just never wake up." The doctors couldn't even tell me. How was I supposed to explain it to his class?

"Message eight of nineteen. Hello, this is Yoshi Digart funeral director. I have scheduled Mr. and Mrs. Hiro Higurashi's funeral for this coming Sunday at Umbrella cemetery plot 744B. All details have been followed according to the will made by Hiro Higurashi and Yoko Higurashi. The lowering of caskets will be performed at 6:25 in the evening. If you have any concerns, please call me back at…between 7:00 am and 5:00 pm during the work week." I hadn't stopped to think about their funerals. I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to attend.

"Message eleven of nineteen. "This is Kagome Higurashi's teacher calling about her continued absence again today. Call be back, my cell phone number is…." My teacher was going to kill me for skipping so many days, up until now I hadn't realized how many days I'd missed. At least Buyo was happy with his kitty nibble.

"Message thirteen of nineteen. "Hey Kaggies, it's me, Kouga. I-." my finger was pressing down on the button before I had even taken the time to think about it, but it wasn't like I really wanted to hear him again, not after what happened that night. "Message deleted, next message."

"Message fifteen of nineteen. Higurashi this is your daughter's teacher calling to let you know, your kid is skipping class today. Thank you and have a nice day." The sarcasm was heavy. Kagome could almost feel it coming off in wave from the machine.

"Message nineteen of nineteen. Hey Honey, I might be a few minutes late getting home-." I cringed as my father's voice came threw the answering machine. For a moment I wished I could pretend that it was true, and in a little while they'd all come back in threw the door all happy and excited, telling me just what a good show it had been.

"Hello? Hiro?" that was my mother's voice. She must have picked it up after it had already started recording on the answering machine. I could even hear Souta's giggling in the background. It was like I was surrounded by there still living ghost.

"Hey Honey, sorry but it looks like I'm going to be stuck at the office a few minutes later then planned, but don't worry I'll still be home in plenty of time to make it to Souta's play." Daddy sounded downright sheepish. He was always getting tangled up at the office. I don't think he felt that anyone, but himself was capable of getting anything done at his office. With the amount of extra hours he had to log, it made me think he might have been right.

"Oh Hiro Dear, couldn't someone else cover it for you?" I could hear the concern in my mother's voice, poor Souta would be devastated if his daddy missed his first play. He hero worshiped him.

"Don't worry we'll make it, just make sure my two princesses are ready to go when I get home."

"I love you and we'll be ready when you get here just don't get too tangled up in work, Dear, alright? Oh look at the time I got to get Souta to day class, we're about to miss the buses." This message couldn't have been recorded, but a few hours before their crash. Souta only spent half the day with the other kids in daycare. The thought was hard to take. If daddy had only made it home on time like they'd planned or perhaps it he'd been late they wouldn't have ended up in the crash. They wouldn't have died and we'd all be sitting down to dinner right now.

"It's a promise, Love you too." the message machine finally clicked off. I was glade that was the last message. I don't think I could handle any more for tonight.

That and the sound of my own sobbing probably would have drowned out the sound of the message machine and any more messages. At least when my tears finally dried up a bit I had somewhat of a plan after my parents' funeral tomorrow. I would try finding a job, I'd definitely return to class before my homeroom teacher sent out the dogs to drag me back and I'd be visiting Souta a lot more. But that was for tomorrow. Tonight I was going to cry myself into oblivion.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

I have difficultly expressing sadness, it shows doesn't it? Eh well I'm more for the blow it up, beat it up, and destroy it until you feel better or go numb sort of angry more so then sad. But I'm trying to grooooow as an author and demonstrate more complex emotions. Please let me know how it is coming across. Reviews are inspiration.

Love and cookies –me!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1—1


	3. upcoming :O

HI.

Back, re-reading the story and hopefully will be able to pick up where ever I left off.

Sorry for the long hiatus.

btw, will be in need of a bete reader, pm me.


End file.
